Aikou or Ichigo?
by x-year-of-the-cat-girl-x
Summary: 2 years ago Kish returned to earth and met Aikou, as he fights his feelings for her and Ichigo, who brutally rejected him, what will he do when one phone call changes his life and puts both Aikou and Ichigo in danger...   R&R please KishXIchigoKishXAikou
1. Chapter 1

Well, the start of a new fanfic, are memories (looks off into distance)

Anyyyyyyway, yeah, so here it is…

---------------------------

"Kish!"

Kish looked up, towards the blonde haired girl running towards him.

"Hey! Wait for me!" She yelled. Kish stopped in his tracks to watch her while she ran towards him. He smiled as she caught up with him.

"You said you'd wait!" She said, playfully thumping him on the shoulder and adjusting her glasses.

"Sorry Aikou." Kish said, grinning. "I thought you had to talk to Sensei."

"Yeah, but you still should have waited!" Aikou said, linking her arm with Kish's, smiling up at him. "Who else am I going to walk home with?"

"Good point." Kish said as they reached the gates. As he glanced around the few people who where still at school, and for a moment he thought he saw Ichigo in the distance.

"I hope Ichigo's ok, after what happened today." Aikou said, and as Kish looked at her, he noticed her watching Ichigo's slightly defeated form in the misty distance.

"What happened?" Kish asked.

"Masaya broke up with her." Aikou said quietly, pulling Kish's body closer so they could share each others warmth in the cold November air.

"Really?" Kish said surprised "I thought those two where as close as anything!"

"Yeah I thought so too." Aikou said looking at the ground with a look Kish couldn't quite interpret. Suddenly she beamed up at him "So are you going to try again with her? She may say yes this time."

Kish shook his head, he had suffered enough heartbreak from Ichigo, especially since she and Masaya had transferred to his school.

"Nah, I don't love her anymore." Kish said, the wind blowing through his dense green hair as they walked together.

"Ok then." Aikou said, looking rather happier as they continued to walk down the busy streets of Tokyo.

Kish looked around, his eyes occasionally drifting towards Ichigo's form, thinking of the past, and how she shattered his heart.

"You met her before you moved to this school didn't you Kish?" Aikou said, her eyes glazing over as she thought of when Kish had first moved to her school.

"_Everyone please welcome Kisshu Urouro."_

_Aikou looked up in interest at the new boy, he looked older than most of her class mates, as if some misfortune had aged him. His eyes where dark and he didn't smile, his face was haunting._

"_Welcome." The class murmured, most looking uninterested at the new arrival, but more than a few girls eyed him up from across the room. Aikou gazed at the boy in wonder. He looked different from the rest of the plastics that went to this school. She was always seen as weird, as she didn't read OK magazine, or gossip about who slept with whom, or who got arrested the night before. So she was left alone, with no friends, apart from those who only associated themselves with her in passing, when the glaring eyes, of the student body where looking elsewhere._

_Kish glanced around the room, passing over many of the faces, until he saw the girl in the corner, who was alone with her feet up on the chair beside her. Who was gazing at him so intensely, he felt like her gaze was piecing his skin, x-raying though his disguise. Seeing him for the alien he was, alone in a new school full of idiots. She had long blonde hair that shimmered in the sunlight that was falling thought the window she was sitting by. Her face was oval and pure, only her eyes where dark, with an occasional glitter of brilliant blue when to sunlight caught them, although this only happened when she looked over the top of her black glasses. They had been looking at each other for what felt like ages, and Kish was barley aware of what the teacher was saying. Suddenly, someone put there hand on Kish's shoulder, making him look round. _

"_Good luck Urouro-san."_

_The teacher beamed down at him, and it was all Kish could do not to glare back at her artificial grin. He looked back at the girl, but she had returned to the manga she had been reading, only he swore he could see a small smile of her perfect face._

"Yeah, I did." Kish's answer took Aikou by surprise as she had completely lost herself in her memories.

"Well I'm glad you transferred here!" Aikou said, snuggling up to Kish even more.

"Me too," Kish replied, ruffling Aikou's hair, ignoring her protests "Cos' if I hadn't I would have never met you!"

Aikou smiled up at Kish in such a way that made his insides melt. For the billionth time since he had met her, he cursed himself for never trying to take things further with her, he was just too scared.

"So what are you up to tonight?" Aikou asked.

"Nothing really, Pai will be out again most likely, he always is now days."

"What about Tart?" Aikou said cheerfully.

"He's gone…to a foreign school now." Kish said slowly, he could hardly say that Tart had gone back to their home planet to finish his studies, could he? Aikou knew nothing of him being an alien, and he wanted it to stay that way, even if he did hate keeping secrets from his best friend.

"Really!" Aikou said "Heh, well most of the schools in Tokyo suck so I don't blame him."

"Yeah…" Kish murmured.

"Well seeing as your brother's out how about me and you rent a film and have some fun!" Aikou said grinning.

"I love to." Kish said unlinking his arm from hers and putting it instead around her shoulders hugging her close.

He loved the fact that he could do this and no one cared, sure they got occasional jaunts and teasing at school, but who cared about them. He just loved being with her. They where more than 'just friends' but at the same time they weren't. It was to confusing, at one time, Kish would have seen the fact that Aikou let him hug her and pull her close as a sign to go for it, but they had done this for so long, it had become the normal. So he didn't know what to think anymore.

"Right," Aikou said as they reached the drive of her house. "I'll see you tonight then, 'bout 7.30 ok?"

"Sure." Kish said smiling. Aikou looked shifty for a moment, but then went onto her tiptoes and kissed Kish gently on the cheek.

"Bye." She said, turning to walk up her driveway, only pausing at the door to look back and smile at Kish before disappearing behind her front door.

Kish was rooted to the spot, his hand slowly wandered to the place that she had kissed him. He touched his cheek, feeling the warm spot where her lips had been seconds ago. The smiled to himself and started to walk away from Aikou's house.

He was beside himself with joy, everything looked brighter and more beautiful now. All the greys of November had become sparkling pale blues and silvers, the frost glittering magically on the ground as he drifted in the direction of where he and Pai had lived for the past two years since returning to earth.

Earth.

One of the most amazing places in the universe in Kish's eyes. He loved everything about it, and he loved the people. Humans are incredible, Kish thought to himself. He had protested when he, Pai and Tart had been forced to return to earth, but now, he couldn't have been gladder to come back.

He walked past the entrance to the park which he passed everyday after school and paused, placing his hand on the frozen bars of the gates. They screeched in objection as he pushed them open, and he walked with purpose down the deserted path.

Finally he reached the place that he was looking for. It was a large tree with twisted, gnarled rooted that weaved in and out of the ground. As Kish walked around it, he found the hole in the ground that was covered by a mossy log. He looked around and rolled the log over so the hole lay uncovered in front of him.

He smiled softly and jumped down into the black abyss, his feet quickly landing on the uneven ground. He rummaged along the walls of the cavern in the tree, until he came to the hollowed shelf in which there was a torch. He clicked it on and the cramped space was illuminated. The dark brown bark was rough, and as Kish ran his fingers over it, he saw the carvings he and Aikou had made the year before.

Aikou & Kish

Best Friends

Forever

Kish smiled again at this note engraved on the wood forever. He loved his and Aikou's special place. No one else knew of it, as far as they knew anyway.

Kish sat on the ground and thought of all the times he had spent with Aikou. Ichigo sometimes slipped into his mind, making his heart ache, part of him still wasn't over her.

Suddenly Kish's mobile, sprang into life making him jump and hit his head of the ceiling. Cursing he answered the call.

"Hello?" Kish said, rubbing his head.

"Kish. We need you home right now." Pai said, with a cold, mellow voice, although there was a hint of excitement and happiness that trembled in his voice.

"Why?" Kish asked nervously.

"Why?" Pai laughed harshly "We have found a way, to reawaken Deep Blue."

Kish's body went numb and shivered flew down him spine.

"Deep, Blue…?" Kish said, wary and scarred at the same time.

"Yes, I've finally found a way, after all that was what this mission was about." Pai snarled sarcastically.

"What?!?" Kish yelled "You never said that to me!"

"Well if I did you wouldn't have returned to earth." Pai said frostily.

"Too damn right." Kish snarled through gritted teeth.

"Well I don't give a crap about what you think. Just get back here now, or I'll come and get you. Got it?"

The line went dead. Kish held the phone in his hand and glared down at the screen.

What was he going to do?

Ok then….well that's the first chapter then…….

I don't really know what's going to happen (but it's going to be good!) so I'm open to suggestions! Lol


	2. Chapter 2

Well here we go chapter 2, I'm going to try to make this fanfic not as long as my other main one Kish vs. Keitaro (please read it, not a bad review yet!)

Don't own tmm, but I do own Aikou!

----------------

Aikou lay on her bed thinking of Kish. She smiled to herself, thinking about the look on his face when she had kissed him. How she'd gotten the guts to do that she had no idea, but she was glad she had. She loved him with all her heart and had done for a long time now. But she knew it would never happen between them. She knew Kish better than she knew herself, and she could tell he was still in love with Ichigo no matter what he said. Aikou sighed, remembering the first time she had met Ichigo. It had been at an art club, one year ago…

_The door opened to revile a petit red haired girl who was laughing joyfully, her arms linked with a tall, handsome boy with dark hair. She smiled up at him lovingly and their joy seemed to illuminate the room. Aikou grinned, she enjoyed seeing those in love, it made her think that she would one day be like that. The girl looked around the room and walked over to Aikou._

"_Excuse me, have you seen Mr Stevens?" Her voice was sweet and high, with a trace of a giggle that Aikou later learned never left._

"_Sure, Sensei just went to resources. He should be back in a few minutes." Aikou replied, intrigued by this strange girl, who she had never set eyes on before._

"_Thanks, by the way I'm Momomiya Ichigo, and this is __Aoyama__ Masaya." The girl said, gestering the the boy she was with._

"_Hello." He said, nodding towards Aikou, his voice was very different to Ichigo's, it was steady and polite, a voice that would be good in time of emergency, as it made you feel calm._

"_Hey, I'm __Antai Aikou. It's nice to meet you, Momomiya-san, Aoyama-san." Aikou replied, smiling at the new comers. "Are you both new to the school? I haven't seen either of you before."_

"_Yep!" Ichigo said cheerfully "Me and Masaya transferred here yesterday. We've just returned from an exchange in England!"_

"_Wow that must have been good…" Aikou said, but as soon as the words had left her mouth Mr Stevens, her art teacher had walked in the door. "Oh, Sensei is here, he's the one in the blue shirt, ok?" Ichigo and Masaya both looked round to the teacher and smiled back at Aikou in thanks._

"_Thank you Antai-san!" They both chanted._

"_Your welcome." Aikou whispered as they walked off._

"_Aikou!" _

_Aikou looked round and saw Kish walking in the room, waving at her. She gestured for him to come over, and he sat beside her and looked down on the painting Aikou had been doing._

"_Wow, I swear you get better everyday!" Kish said astounded at Aikou's painting, his compliments making Aikou beam._

"_Sensei gave me an A for this." She said proudly._

"_Don't blame him!" Kish said laughing, he put his arm round Aikou, and looked around the room._

"_What the?" Kish said suddenly. Aikou felt him go stiff, and wandered what had made the colour drain from Kish's face._

"_What's wrong?" Aikou said worriedly._

"_It can't be, not her…" Kish said, gazing through the window of the staff room, where you could clearly see a dash of bright red hair._

"_Do you mean Momomiya-san?" Aikou asked nervously, she had never seen Kish like this before._

"_You mean it's really Ichigo?" Kish said his voice straining._

"_Yeah, why? Do you know her?" Aikou said, glancing from Ichigo's figure behind the cloudy glass to Kish's face, which was full of pain and tension._

"_We have to get out of here!" Kish said hurriedly, grabbing Aikou's hand and pulling her towards the door, but before they could reach it, they heard Ichigo's tinkling laugh, a gasp and a whisper._

"_Kish?"_

_Kish turned to face Ichigo, not meeting her eyes for more than a few seconds, while she gazed spellbound at his face, and Masaya, who was behind Ichigo, had tensed up and was looking at Kish with resentment in his eyes._

"_Kish, what's going on?" Aikou said timidly, pulling on the arm of Kish's shirt._

"_So it is you." Kish said quietly, now gazing avidly at Ichigo's shocked face._

"_Why are you here Kish?" Ichigo stammered, her eyes where bright and the joy in her voice had gone._

"_I've been here a while now, but don't worry, I'm not here to do harm." Kish said coldly, once again taking Aikou's hand and dragging her out the door and away from Ichigo's terrified face._

Aikou later found out about how Kish had been in love with her before he had transferred to Aikou's school. But Ichigo hadn't loved him. Kish never really said anymore than that, and Aikou knew better than to ask him again.

But as time passed Ichigo and Kish began to ignore each other, and where able to cope being in the same school. But every time Ichigo walked into a room, Aikou could still see a hint of pain in Kish's eyes. And she didn't like that.

-------

Kish walked through the door of this home, a regular house at a first look, but there was a basement that not even Aikou knew of, where Pai spent most of his time, communicating with their home planet.

Kish went into the kitchen and turned on the tap, the sound of rushing water echoing around the empty room. He took a glass out of a cabinet and went to fill it up, but Pai had appeared in the doorway with an evil grin on his face.

"Come." He said

"No." Kish replied simply, keeping his back to Pai even though he could keep the red hot glare of Pai's eyes on his back.

"You're going to help."

"No I'm not."

"You can't resist it Kish. You have to."

"No I don't!" Kish span round in anger at face Pai, who was watching coolly Kish with amusement.

"Yes you do." Pai walked over to Kish and paused. Watching Kish pant from anger, looking up into Pai's face with hatred.

"And you will." Pai whispered, slapping Kish with such force that Kish flew across the room and into a table. Pai laughed quietly and walked out.

"No I won't…" Kish said quietly, rubbing the blood away from his mouth. Glaring at the place that Pai had stood moments before. "You can't make me. I won't do it."

Kish got up and walked over to the door his lip still bleeding, there was a sharp pain in his leg from where he had collided with the table. As Kish looked down he could see a bruise forming and he could feel it starting to swell.

Kish teleported up to his room and locked it, even though it would make no difference.

He collapsed onto his bed and moaned in pain. Pai was strong, and that slap had hurt.

Kish rolled over and looked at the time, and with dread saw that it was 7:50. Aikou would be here soon.

"Crap!" Kish yelled, if Aikou came over then she would see him like this and ask questions, but there was also no telling what Pai may do to Aikou, especially after the last time she had come round when he had been in a bad mood.

That was another reason why he hated Pai. He treated Aikou like dirt just because she accepted Kish, but mostly because she was a human.

Kish ran to his door, and quickly unlocked it and sprinted down the stairs to their phone. Panicking he prayed that Aikou hadn't already left, but the ringing kept going and eventually clicked onto answer machine.

"Shit!" Kish said, throwing down the phone and running back upstairs to try to ring Aikou on her mobile, but as soon as he grabbed the tiny device, to his horror the doorbell rang.

"Hello Pai-san." Kish could hear Aikou from downstairs, and quickly he ran to the banisters, if Pai laid a finder on her, he would kill him.

"Aikou-chan…" Pai said slowly grinning evilly making Aikou's smile slide off her face. "Do come in."

Aikou stepped over the doormat and into the room, looking around for sight of Kish.

"Kish!" Aikou's voice went high as she saw Kish's battered form looking down on her "Kish, what happened?" She shrieked running towards Kish, but a sharp hand grabbed at her hair and pulled her back making her scream in pain.

"You stay here." Pai said coolly, yanking the girl's hair harshly.

"Pai you bastard let her go!" Kish yelled sprinting down the stairs to Aikou's defence.

"Stay where you are Kish, or I will make her suffer." Pai said, yanking again on Aikou's hair, making her cry out.

Kish froze, he didn't want Aikou to get hurt, but if he tried to save her, Pai would hurt her even more.

"Please Pai," Kish stammered fearfully "Please, let her go."

Pai shook his head and started to walk away still holding Aikou's hair so she was forced to follow him.

"I may need her, for an experiment." Pai said icily.

"Pai let her go!" Kish yelled, running after the tall alien and the whimpering girl. "What has she done to you?"

"Ok then." Pai said suddenly, dropping Aikou's hair, making her fall to the ground and clutch her head. Kish ran to her side, and put his arms round her, protecting her from Pai.

"I have one condition." Pai whispered his voice barely audible over Aikou's sobs. "You will cooperate. Understand." Pai's eyes where fixed on Kish's, clearly saying, I will kill her if you say no.

"…Fine." Kish stammered, looking away from Pai's piercing gaze.

"Good." And with that Pai walked out the room.

"Oh Aikou," Kish said hugging the shaking girl close "I'm sorry, I'm so so so so sorry!"

"It's o-ok, K-kish." Aikou stammered, looking up to smile at Kish but there where tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Aikou…" Kish said, feeling horrid, if only he had rang her sooner. "Here." Kish looked at the doorway Pai had disappeared into, and quickly picked Aikou up, and stated to carry her to the door. Responding slowly, Aikou wrapped her arms around Kish's neck and hid her face in his chest.

"I'm so sorry…" Kish whispered, burying his face in her hair. "I can't believe I let this happen."

"It's not your fault Kish." Aikou said, her voice muffled. "I don't blame you, anyone but you."

When they eventually reached Aikou's house, with many strange glances from passers by, as it would have been weird to see a beaten up boy carrying a crying girl.

"Can you stand Aikou?" Kish said, glancing at the locked door which would be difficult to get into if Aikou didn't unlock it.

"Sure." Aikou said smiling up at Kish. After Kish put her down and Aikou fumbled with her keys for a while, they were inside.

"Next time, we should watch the film round mine." Aikou said as she collapsed onto a sofa.

"Yeah, defiantly." Kish said, laughing weakly.

Aikou looked at Kish, making Kish's heartbeat race. Kish joined her on the sofa and put his arm round her small body.

"I'm so sorry for what Pai did." Kish said, unable to meet Aikou's eye.

"Stop saying that." Aikou said, moving closer to Kish and placing her head on his chest. "It's not your fault." She closed her eyes. Kish looked down on her and started to stroke her hair. Thinking. If he did fight against the earth then Aikou would find out the truth. He didn't want that to ever happen, what would she say if she found out? Kish put a hand to his ears, which as normal, where small and human like.

If she found out she would reject him.

But if he didn't fight, Pai would hurt her.

Kish sat quietly for a while, despairing about his dilemma, and feeling Aikou breath steadily on his torso.

An abrupt banging on the door made both Kish and Aikou jump. Aikou got up and whispered to Kish that she would just see who it was.

As Aikou, moved towards the door, she felt relieved as through the glass she could not see Pai, but a tall, blonde haired boy wearing a black leather jacket and white trousers.

Aikou opened the door to greet the stranger.

"Yes, may I help you?" She said cheerfully, all thought of Pai completely forgotten.

"Antai Aikou?" The boy said, his startling blue eyes boring down into Aikou's face.

"Y-yes?"

"I'm Ryou Shirogane. It's urgent that we talk, in private."

"What?"

"Look here's my card," The boy named Ryou handed Aikou a small pink card with the words_ Ryou Shirogane – Café Mew Mew _on it."Come tomorrow at 3pm. Alone. Please say you will."

Aikou was confused, a strange but handsome boy was telling her to go to some café and talk to him, in private? Why was it so urgent?

"Please." Ryou said giving Aikou a dazzling smile that left Aikou even more baffled.

"Um, ok." Aikou said and with that Ryou smiled, glanced around and left, leaving the bewildered girl standing in the doorway.

-------------------

So then that's chapter 2…..

See you next time then!


End file.
